1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar plate, an electronic component unit, and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic component unit mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-198347 discloses an electronic component module which has an electronic component substrate in which a plurality of bus bars is attached to an insulating plate and a plurality of electronic components is electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars, and a case that houses the electronic component substrate, and in which external terminal connecting units disposed on each bus bar are collected to form a connector connecting unit. In the electronic component module, since the connector connecting unit is disposed between the plurality of electronic components, the size reduction of the unit is attained.
Incidentally, in the electronic component unit described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-198347, for example, on mounting the electronic components on an electronic component substrate (a plate), it is necessary to position the electronic components at a predetermined position. However, in some cases, depending on the shapes of the electronic components, although it is difficult to position the electronic components at a predetermined position of the electronic component substrate, there is a need for a configuration that can position the electronic components at a predetermined position of the electronic component substrate (the plate) and can improve the workability at the time of assembling.